Rise and Stare Vehicles are flying machines intended for use in reconnaissance and aerial photography. These types of vehicles are characterized by their capability to quickly climb to a predetermined location, then stay at that position while performing its function. Configurations have included the quad rotor Shrike by AeroVironment, and the T-Hawk by Honeywell.
From the foregoing it will be apparent that by using only two electric or gas powered engines, cost and complexity can be minimized. Further, it will be apparent that by enclosing the vehicle with a simple frame, safety can be increased when operating near or inside buildings. It will also be apparent that by dividing the frame into two components, the vehicle can be folded to the size of a small beach chair, and carried on the back of a soldier.
The Foldable Rise and Stare Vehicle invention described in the following, has been reduced to practise, via a prototype that has performed repeatedly as predicted, both indoors and outdoors.